Lioness and the Mouse
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: What happens when your crush saves you, making your feelings for them stronger? how will the Bellas react? (Trigger warning for almost rape. Dont read if triggers affect you.) I need ideas for chapter 2
1. Lioness roars

Beca smiled, to see the Bellas fast asleep in their beds, hopefully resting up for tommorows competition. She walked outside, to the parking lot, to watch the stars and think, and to worry. She was so involved in her musings, that she didnt notice the man until he was directly behind her, and had her in a chokehold.

She had no time to cry out, no time to move. She was pulled to the ground, her head slamming against the concrete. "Wheres your money , Bitch?" The man's voice was hard and cold, his german accent making her all the more terrified. She fought him, as he ripped open her shirt with a powerful hand, his other hand firmly over her mouth so she couldnt scream.

 _help ,anyone,for the love of God, why cant the Bellas wake up? I need help._ she thought. _i cant be raped by this man._

Suddenly, a tall, golden figure raced across the parking lot, slamming into the man, knocking him off of her. Beca watched in awe as her savior fought, taller and stronger than the man. She watched as he turned tail and ran away.

"Beca? Little mouse?" The woman approached her, hesotantly offering a hand to her. "Can you get up? Are you hurt? " Kommissar knelt beside Beca, pulling her close. "Shhhhh. Vertuschen meine süße Maus. Jetzt bin ich hier. Youre in Ordnung"(hush, my sweet mouse. Im here now. Youre alright.)

Beca heard screams, and sobs, high pitched and wracking. It took her several minutes to realize she was making those sounds.

"Shh. Wheres my feisty little mouse?" Kommissar teased gently. "Hey . Youre safe now." People rarely saw this side of her, soft and caring. Usually she only showed this part of her to her family, to the little sister shed practically raised, or to her exgirlfriend.

"Im...sorry..." Beca whispered, clinging to her. She buried her face against Kommissar, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and strawberries. "Thankyou for saving me. You-" She looked up. "Why did you?"

"Well, cant have my little mouse getting hurt, now can I?" Kommissar whispered, brushing Becas hair back. komm jetzt Maus können Sie aufstehen?" (come on now mouse, can you stand up for me?)

Beca stood shakily. "Can you stay with me? I know Its silly, but I have the room by myself, and dont want to be alone-"

"Not silly. Youre scared. Of course ill stay-" Kommissar hugged her tightly, and Beca closed her eyes,feeling warm and safe. "Thankyou. I thought you didnt like me."

"I dont like you when youre performing. But thats just because were competitors-" Kommissar chuckled. "I think you, as a person, are adorable."

Beca blushed, lowering her voice as she lead Kommissar into the rented house, and down the hall into her room . "Theres, uh, only one bed-"

"Dont worry. I dont bite. "Kommissar snapped her teeth jokingly as Beca sank onto the bed , kicking off her shoes. Kommissar lay down beside her, surprised when Beca snuggled against her. "Are you alright, my little mouse?" She asked softly, wrakpping her arms around Beca.

"Youre soft. And you smell good. Like cinnamon ." Beca said softly. She yawned. "The Bellas are going to be pissed when they find you here."

"Hush mousey. Ill tell them what happened. Theyll understand. " she rubbed soft circles on Becas back, to soothe her. "Schlaf mein Liebling der Maus"(sleep my darling mouse.)

"You turn me on when you speak German." Beca gasped. "Shit, did I say that outloud?"

"Yes. Yes you did."Kommissar laughed, as Beca yawned. "Go to sleep. Ill protect you. " she began to hum softly, untill Beca fell asleep. And then, and only then, did Kommissar close her eyes.


	2. softly spoken melody

"What the Hell Beca?" Chloe gasped, as she entered the room, and saw her, laying in Kommissar's arms. "Sleeping with the competition?" She angrily grabbed the blankets, not even noticing the tears stains on Beca's face, and Kommissar's t-shirt.

"Chloe, Oh my God, I wasn't- it wasn't-we didn't- it wasn't like that Chloe, I swear!" She wobbled when she stood, her left leg still hurting slightly.

"Then why the Hell is she in your BED?" Angrily, Chloe pushed Beca, who crumpled to the ground, her eyes wide.

"Damn it Chloe. Stop it . Just stop, ok? You don't know what happened, ok? Just leave it!"

"I do know. I know you get some sick fix out of sleeping with the competition. Jesse, now Kommissar I wouldn't be surprised if you'd slept with everyone we've ever competed against, you slut!"

"Enough. " Kommissar stood, in front of Beca, her eyes shooting daggers at Chloe. "We didn't have sex. If you must know, a man tried to rape her and I intervened. She asked me to stay with her because she didn't want to be alone. She was afraid. "

"Chloe...I'm sorry..." Beca bowed her head, flinching away when Chloe reached for her hand. "I...shouldn't have-" she began to sob, wrapping her arms around herself, "I didn't...I shouldn't..be...captain...I shouldn't be ..here...Chloe I'm so so so sorry-".

"Shhhh. Beca, hey, It's ok. Im sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, please, forgive me Beca-" Chloe sighed, as Beca again flinched away from her touch, instead wrapping her arms around Kommissar.

"Chloe, give her time. She's in shock. Get her some coffee-" Kommissar's voice was low, and crooning as she ran her nails soothingly in circles on Beca's back.

Beca clung to Kommissar, her fists clenched around the fabric of Kommissar's black sweater, her face buried in Kommissar's shoulder. "They all hate me...Chloe...hates me..."

"No Maus. No. They don't hate you. Chloe was worried. Shh. Beca, " Kommissar began to rock back and forth. She began to him a soft melody she'd heard in a Children's film. "Hush my darling, it'll be alright, come take my hand, hold it tight, I'll protect you from, all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."

Beca sighed, looking up into Kommissar's eyes. "You smell good. Like cinnamon, " she gave Kommissar a watery smile.

"You need a shower, my little Maus." Kommissar teased, "think you can stand up?" She smiled, lifting Beca to her feet. "Here. There you go Beca. "

Beca stood, wobbling slightly, wincing as she did so. Her knee still hurt, but she hoped she'd be ok for the competition. She hated to think how angry Chloe would be with her if she couldn't compete. Almost being... (Just thinking the word made her want to run to safety again) was bad enough, but if she couldn't compete? Chloe might kill her. Literally.

Beca took the clothes that Emily gave her, and accepted Stacie's hand as she walked to the bathroom. She shivered under Chloe's intense gaze. "How bad is your leg?" She sounded more like a sergeant assessing her troops for battle than the caring friend of the last 3 years.

"Fine. Ill be ok to perform tonight. I promise." Beca missed the warm, soft hugs Chloe used to give her, the gentle smiles and flirty winks that she barely saw anymore. She'd wanted Chloe last night, to cuddle her and sing away her tears. But now, she wasn't enough for Chloe anymore, she never would be. Probably never was.

"You had better be. " Chloe nodded, before turning on heel and calling over her shoulder. "Dont take all the hot water-" in somewhat of a teasing tone.

Beca undressed, her eyes welling up at the sight of ugly red and black bruises all over her body. She began to shake as she sat under the hot stream of water, a washcloth in her mouth to silence her cries. It hurt to move, and this was the first time she'd been alone since IT had almost happened. She spit out the cloth as she began to wash her hair,allowing her mind to fall back on her freshman year, and a song she'd sung whenever she felt alone.

"Im bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away-" she repeated the song until the water ran cool and she stepped out to dry off.

"Beca? Maus, are you decent? Sweetheart, you've been in there almost an hour- are you ok?" Kommissar asked, her voice soft and concerned.

"Ill be out in a minute-" Beca sighed. Her heart still had the hole, but maybe Kommissar could fill it, at least partly. And she did smell like cinnamon.


	3. You're my flashlight

Beca watched in awe as Kommissar and Das Sound Machine took the stage. She blushed when Kommissar winked at her,and waved back.

"Good luck out there,my little mouse." Kommissar smiled at Beca as Das Sound Machine exited the stage, brushing their hands together as she walked away. "Get a broken leg, as they say in America."

Beca smirked as she walked onto the stage, beside Emily, taking the microphone in her hand. As she sang, she looked around at all the girls who had been her family, her best friends for the last four years. She thought about Chloe, who at first seemed like her destiny, her beautiful red hair shimmering in the light of the southern Sun, her green eyes dancing as she'd waltzed into Beca's shower that day so long ago. Chloe had been what she needed then, to pull her out of her shell, to help her break down her walls. But now, Beca had found love in a place she'd least expected to find it.

"You're my flashlight, giving me hope through the night.. " Beca looked to the audience, and her eyes fell on Kommissar. Her crystal blue eyes were wide with something Beca couldn't place. But it made her so beautiful.

Beca looked around her. All the Bellas, old and new stood here. Aubrey, Emily's mom, Alice, and even Eleanor Bright, the founder of the Bellas stood on the stage, at 94 years old leaning on a cane. But someone was missing. HER flashlight.

Beca didn't know if it was allowed, but she was never one for following the rules. She knew it would upset Chloe, but she doubted if the others would mind too much. She stole a glance at Aubrey, silently asking with her eyes, then looked towards Kommissar, then back to Aubrey, who grinned and gave a firm shake of her head. _Go for it Beca. Get your girl._

Beca signalled to Kommissar, and smiled as she leapt onto the stage beside her. "You're my flashlight. My hope through the darkest of times." The song ended, and Beca wrapped her arms around Kommissar. "I love you." She whispered. She gasped as Kommissar lifted her off her feet, kissing her on the lips, spinning her around and around.

"I love you too, little mouse." Kommissar whispered into Beca's ear. "I'm so proud of you. My annoying little Bella."

"Shut up."Beca laughed, kissing Kommissar again, ignoring the feeling of dizziness from the spin.

"Make me-" Kommissar's voice was care free and teasing as she held her little Maus close to her. "If you can." She purred.

 **Don't worry. It's not over. Next chapter is the Victory party. Kommissar has something big to tell Beca. Guess what it is ?(person who guesses right gets a mention in the next chapter!)**


	4. farewell?

Beca's eyes filled with joy, as the Bellas and Kommissar danced at the victory party. Kommissar danced with her, twirling her around and around in her arms, laughing as she did so. Aubrey and Stacie danced nearby, Aubrey's head on Stacie's shoulder. Emily and Benji danced together, while Amy and Bumper made out in the corner.

It seemed like the only person not happy was Chloe. She stood in the corner, already on her 3rd beer even though the night was young. Her face seemed to grow angrier every time she looked at Kommissar and Beca.

Soon, Kommissar excused herself to go to the bathroom. Chloe saw her chance. She marched up to Beca, knocking her drink from her hand. "What. The. Aca-Hell were you doing? She's the enemy. You may be Captain, but you can't just invite the ENEMY on stage with us, ESPECIALLY not when we have literally every single Bella ever in existence up on the stage with us!"

"Chloe. Chill out. It's not a big deal." Beca sighed, stepping back. She smelled the alcohol on Chloe's breath, and it frightened her somewhat.

"You've never been a Bella." Chloe said, her voice icy cold and calm as she raised her fist knocking Beca onto the ground, her head slamming into the counter as she fell.

"BECA!" A loud, deep feminine voice shouted, as Beca lay, unconscious on the floor. Aubrey held Chloe back, as Kommissar approached the unconscious Bella.

"Get out of here!" Chloe shouted, straining against Aubrey's grip.

"Beca? Mousey?" Kommissar gently shook Beca's shoulders. Her heart stopped when Beca, didn't move. "Beca, come on. This-this isn't funny. I-I don't like this joke. " Kommissar's voice began to shake, and her eyes filled with tears. "Beca. Beca. Don't you dare leave me. Not now. Not yet." She began to sob when Beca's eyes still wouldn't open "Liebling. No."

The Bellas watched in disbelief as Kommissar held Beca in her arms. "Help!" Kommissar sobbed, rocking Beca back and forth, cradling her in her arms. "Somebody? Anybody?" Her voice broke and she buried her face in Beca's shoulder. "Help." She whispered.

"Beca. I love you. You are my world, my life, my everything. You are MY flashlight. I was going to move to America to be with you, to complete my happy ending. I wanted to wake each day to your smile, and fall asleep each night looking into the stars that shine in your eyes. I love you Beca, my little Mause. My treasure." She was crying so hard she didn't notice Beca's eyes slowly open.

"I had no one, before I met you. My family cast me out, disowned me after I came out as a lesbian at 17. Das Sound Machine's captain at the time, Oskar, took me in, helped me to perfect singing. Then, when I turned 21, I became captain. My life wasn't complete without you, nor will it even be complete again. "

"Kommissar-" Beca asked, her voice weak, "what..what happened? My head hurts. Did a leprechaun kick me?"

"No. Beca. You silly little mouse . You hit your head when you were knocked down." Kommissar kissed Beca on the lips.

"Not a leprechaun?" Beca began to cry. "But I thought it was -" she snuggled against Kommissar. "Carry me to bed?my head hurts. The leprechaun kicked it." Kommissar laughed, a shaking, relieved laugh full of love and humor.

"Always, my little mouse."she lifted Beca in her strong arms. "I thought I'd lost you. Never do that to me again." She whispered as,they were walking away.

"I'm sorry Kommissar." Beca's voice trembled and she snuggled against Kommissar, her eyes closing. "No. Liebling. Don't go to sleep. We've got to get your head checked out."

* * *

Chloe watched, her heart constricting in agony. She saw Beca lying there, and felt tears filling her eyes. Had she killed her best friend? "Beca!" She felt Aubrey holding her back, arms like a vice.

"Chloe. She's ok. Leave it-" Aubrey tried to soothe.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know why I-" Chloe buried her face in Aubrey's shoulder. " I didn't want to hurt her."

"Shh. Chloe. I know. It's over now."


End file.
